During the winter months, a substantial amount of snow and ice may accumulate on sidewalks and building roofs. It is known to use salt pellets or salt tablets, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,543, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, to assist in melting the snow or ice. However, these ice melting materials often come packaged in unsightly buckets, tubs, or bags that tend to fall apart with repeated use. While some buckets and tubs are designed with more durable construction, they do little to address the aesthetic concerns. Given that these ice melting materials are typically used to clear snow and ice near the entrances of homes and businesses, users must choose between leaving an unsightly container in plain view of visitors or continually carrying the containers, and the mess they accumulate, indoors. In certain situations, heavier packages of ice melting material may be difficult for some users to move.